1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable blind apparatus for attaching to a support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various configurations of blind apparatuses are known in the art for attaching to trees, or other supports, that extend from the ground. Such blind apparatuses typically are set up such that they are disposed about an elevated seating or standing platform, such as a hunting tree stand, to conceal the user with a camouflage-patterned curtain and to act as a barrier from the elements during outdoor activities like hunting.
One such blind apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,052. The blind apparatus includes a frame that has a frame rear portion that engages a tree with a frame coupling to brace the frame against the tree in a direction generally perpendicular to the tree. The frame further includes a frame front portion that is spaced from the frame rear portion, and a curtain that is coupled with the frame for hanging in a downward direction from the frame to conceal the user.
Known issues with such blind apparatuses are that the front portion tends to be incapable of supporting relatively heavy loads, like the weight of a firearm or the weight of a user leaning against it. Additionally, such hunting blinds are not easily adaptable for concealing users of different heights.